betadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenia Athencross
"Good luck, you god spiting bastard." ~ Xenia Athencross, "In the Battle of Nen" 'Xenia Athencross, an underwhelming halfling , that is making her ranks up in the world of Semper Aetas . She has made a few friends in her travels , including a dwarf named McGregor . They stay in a pair for now and continue'' on to safety, after hearing of the chaos the world is starting to smolder in. Background Xenia owned a gelatinous cube when she was seven. It however was eaten by the family cat. And whenever she sees one, she wants to keep it as a pet and has a sad aura around her. Xenia lives in the small town of Nen , in Vullo Idem has a father, a missing mother, a brother, and two sisters. She spent her youth working at her fathers pub, the corrupt duke , as a waitress in town. She also doubled as a bouncer when things got out of hand, escorting rowdy men out. By physical force when necessary. She left working there after her fathers passing. That's when she became an entourage for traveling caravans. Appearance Xenia is a taller, few inches shorter than McGregor , halfling with long red hair. (3' 7") She wears clothing that she steals from others, usually from stranger's in the pubs. She keeps a locket with her at all times, that has an air symbol on it, though she does not know the symbol stands for air yet. Later when training with McGregor she is seen with a purple haori and a long blue skirt with the front cut out. she wears leather training gloves and her hair down with an orange hued tunic on underneath. During the Inverno (Winter) it is most hottest in the realm she usually lives in, her red hair gets blonde highlights that annoy McGregor. Personality Xenia is a short tempered, quick tongued, kind of girl. She isn't afraid to speak her mind at all times, even when it enfuriates McGregor. When taasked with killing monsters, she showed apprehension. Never having seen them in her youth, she has a somewhat fear of monsters. She has shown a softer side however. When her and McGregor enter the Goblins cave, she openly talks to Emily , showing the the truest compassion Emily had ever seen. Much like Mcgregor, she enjoys her coffee black. She becomes defensive easily, especially when she feels humiliated. When she gets sad she doesn't make eye contact with anyone. When she gets mad her face turns bright red, and she grabs her clothing in her fists. Class As a fighter, Xenia has proven to be capable. Her weapon usage was good enough to wield a sword, too big for her, and felling a half dozen Goblins. While in Goblin's Den she aquired an axe that she was able to use, unorthoxicically. She was, however able to use it enough to slay a few goblins, with one swipe a piece. After leaving the Dragon's Den and training with McGregor, she learns a bit of archery. She is a good enough shot to pierce apples from a forty foot tree accurately, a testiment to her aim. Artes Xenia isn't shown using any artes, nor does she have the knowledge about what they are, or how to activate them. Abilities Xenia is a quick witted fighter. Learning things that a trained veteran can see in combat while watching them. A thinking man's fighter, she's shown to be capable with a sword, while not especially skilled. Enough to take on simple goblins. She has enough strength to earn the praise of McGregor. Enough so he trusts her to explore a cave of monsters, alone. '''Sword Practitioner': At the first lair, the white baby dragon's. She picked up an axe, many sizes too big, and got used it wisely, able to pick it up and attack. A testement to her endurance. Later she uses a sword from a cobold to fend off several, and ultimetally stay them. She also used this sword to fight on par with a Minotaur. *Outrage wave: An attack Xenia learned from McGregor. It unleashes a powerful projectile of energy at the opponent. **'Knife Weilder': Xenia is noted to have two combat knives, one in each of her boots. With them she is able to fend of several attackers, as well as pressure a minotaur. Claw Practitioner: After traveling from their small town, Xenia learns that she isn't suited well for these kinds of weapons (Swords and axes) instead she opts for '''Battle claws. '''They are long claw-like metal sheaths that slip over the fingers.The use of these was thought to be through ancient magics by the witches of old as a medium for their energy to be released. But Xenia uses then unorthadoxically but piercing enemies with them and using quick jabs and rapid scratches, forcing enemies to bleed out. When using them against cobolds, two strikes was enough to fell one. Equipment * Xenia has two knifes that she keeps hidden in her boots. Story Xenia is first seen in The Corrupt Duke, her fathers bar. When late in the night a figure comes to her, telling her of a mission she could do to keep the failing bar afloat. She is told of a dwarf named Traevus. Later the next day she sets out and meets the dwarf. She is told that she is to help guard him, as he's heard rumors of monsters coming along, though they are known to be long since banished. Wit hthat she agrees and is given a map in the bar, to mark where she's headed. The Box Riding along in a caravan a small humanoid figure sits. Xenia sits talking to the traveler. A dwarf named Traevus . A job is a job she though, and hers was an escort. She knew very little, but she's been using stick to fend on drunken bar wanderers, so having a sword reassures her she'll be fine. As the caravan moves it starts shaking. A wheel seems to bust off and arrows fly in. Traevus is struck with one and quickly Xenia rushes him to the floorboards under cover. She jumps out of the moving conduit and bolts towards the assailants. Small, imp like figures wielding bows take aim. The goblinoids fire is terribly off aim as fears sets upon them. The halfling closes the distance and draws the sword. One a bit too big for her size. It tears through the flesh of the goblins. The true fear now shows on all of their faces. A dozen goblins that attacked are now fleeing off. Something catches Xenias eye. A black horseback rider is leaving from Traevus' location with a box. The rider then sets off the same direction as the goblins. Goblins Den Going back to Traevus she sees he has a wrap on his new wound. Traevus replies that the box is of utmost importants and asks her if she could retrieve it. After seeing the despair in his eyes she agrees, for a price. On that note she makes her way stealthily towards a the offset, seeing a cave with a small humanoid. Thinking it to be a goblin she closes in on it, sword drawn. She jumps through the air and slashes, only to be dodges, then struck in the back, knocking her unconcious. When she comes to, she sees her sword bearing at her and a Dwarf on the other end. "What's going on, I demand an answer!" to which the dwarf says the same. Xenia scoffs that she's merely doing a job for a dwarf named Traevus. McGregor gives her a quizical look expression. "I'm doing the same." A wave of confusion washes Xenia, but McGregor reassures her it's nothing to ponder. He then offers her a hand, and gives her sword back. We can work together until our job is accomplished the dwarf exclaimes, to which Xenia humbly agrees. When they enter the cave they see a rogoue elf stalking through, Xenia walks up and talks to her, much to McGregor's dismay She reveals herself as Emily Nightshade and agrees to help them out. Upon entering a nearby inner hall the party sees a baby dragon, Xenia exclaims how it's ten times her size, not exactly a large feat. McGregor, with his arrogance, actually made the tactical decision to leave and get some more allies, if they were really going to help Traevus. When returning to town, Xenia, Emily, and McGregor split up to look for help. Xenia goes to the town square upon hearing of a "legendary hero". She arrives at the square and sees a large stature of a man, easily dwarfing Xenia, my the name of Beldar. Claiming he just single handedly found a mythical being and slayed it with his own to hand. Xenia, seeing clear through his lies, approaches him and asks to dual, if he's so tough, if he loses he helps her out. After laughing in her face, Beldar recieved a heavy roundhouse to the jaw, courtesy of Xenia. Not wanting to be overdone, he grimly agrees to spar and Xenia pulls out a combat knife. Category:Characters